


"Their bed sheets smell like him" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine: Imagine: Jared sneaking out of your house every night before your husband arrives from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Their bed sheets smell like him" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They roll on the bed again to switch places. Jared gets on top of her and holds her hands above her head on the pillow as he enters her, making her moan. He thrusts her hard, fast, and deep as he connects his lips with hers to let their tongues dance.

Jared kisses her cheek and then her earlobe before burying his face in the crook of her neck as he lets out a grunt.

 _-I could do this all day_. –He growls in her ear.

 _-But we have to be quick. –_ She breathes out.

Jared holds her legs with one arm to penetrate her sideways. Her tightness makes him tremble; his breathing becomes ragged before a loud moan escapes his lips as he comes. His sounds and his pulsating member drive her over the edge allowing her to reach her orgasm.

She interlaces her fingers with his as the overwhelming sensation takes over her body.

 _-Jared._ –She moans.

 _-Oh, fuck._ –He yells.

He pulls out and lies next to her.

She rolls onto her side and puts her chin on his chest, gazing at him.

He smirks at her trying to catch his breath.

 _-You’re beautiful._ –She says tracing invisible patterns on his stomach with her fingers.

He chuckles as he places his right hand on her head, playing with her hair.

She closes her eyes.

- _Then how can I describe you?_ –He mutters.

They share a moment of blissful silence as their heartbeats settle before Jared speaks again.

_-Is he taking care of you?_

_-Jared._ –She complains opening her eyes to glare at him.

 _-I want to know. –_ He shrugs.

_-If you’re dealing with a sex addict or…?_

_-He’s not then. –_ He grabs her left hand and stares at her wedding ring.

 _-My sheets smelled like you the other day. I asked him if he liked the new detergent_. –She scoffs.

Jared glances at her with a mixture of disbelief and thrill that make his eyes sparkle.

_-What did he say?_

_-Of course. You have a great taste, baby._

She and Jared burst out laughing and when the laughter dies down, Jared talks.

_-How could you marry such a dumb fuck?_

He puts one finger under her chin and brings her face close to his so he can kiss her.

She abruptly pulls away.

 _-What is it?_ –He asks.

Her eyes widen.

- _Did you hear that?_ –She asks.

- _What?_ –Jared inquires even though he knows the answer.

- _Oh my god._ –She exclaims getting up in a rush and putting on her robe.

She runs towards the bathroom and lets the water run to fill the bathtub.

- _He’s like two hours early._ –Jared exclaims balancing on one leg as he puts his pants on.

 _-Fuck, fuck, fuck._ –She says rushing into the bedroom.

The sound of the garage door closing can be heard.

She pulls the sheets off the bed as Jared peeks out the bedroom door, trying to listen.

She walks out in the opposite direction to put the sheets in the dryer even though they’re not wet.

- _I swear to God if he doesn’t catch us this time, we’re not doing this anymore. –_ She says going back.

- _Shh, shh._ –Jared coos as he reaches her and cups her face in his hands. – _Everything will be alright, he’s still in the car._

 _-Jared, we can’t do this anymore._ –She whispers.

 _-Why not? –_ He furrows his eyebrows.

_-Uhm… I have a husband?_

He puts on his shirt as he speaks.

_-Listen…_

_-Honey?_ – The man screams downstairs trying to open de door and interrupting the lover’s speech.

Her heart races and a chill runs down her spine.  

 _-Go._ –She mutters.

 _-Can you open the door? I can’t… I  can’t find my keys_. –The husband screams.

Jared runs towards the balcony ready to climb down.

 _-I’ll see you tomorrow._ –He says.

_-Jared… no._

_-I’m not gonna leave you._ –He says with one leg on either side of the balcony rail.

She stares at him to deliver her useless litany.

- _I’m married._

He quickly pulls her to him but stops when he hears the man’s voice again.

_-Nevermind. I found them._

Jared gives her a peck on the lips and puts his forehead against hers, staring straight into her eyes.

 _-Get divorced then._ –He says with a mischievous smile before jumping off the balcony and landing perfectly on the backyard.

She runs towards the bathroom, ready to lie to her husband; telling him she didn’t hear him because she was _taking a bath after doing laundry all day._


End file.
